Inside Out (Thumb Fun Style)
Thumb Fun's Movie-Spoof of Inside Out. Plot A girl named Petunia is born in Minnesota, and in her mind, five manifestations of her emotions: Treat Heart Pig (Joy), Loyal Heart Dog (Sadness), Goofy (Fear), Proud Heart Cat (Disgust), and Donald Duck (Anger) come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Petunia's conscious mind, where they influence Petunia's actions and memoriesvia a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored spheres, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. The most important memories, known as "core memories", are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Petunia's personality. Treat Heart Pig takes charge of the emotions to keep Petunia in a happy state, but she is uncertain of Loyal Heart's purpose and keeps her isolated from the other memories, concerned by Loyal Heart's ability to alter happy memories into sad ones. When Petunia is eleven years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. On Petunia's first day at her new school, Loyal Heart Dog inadvertently makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Treat Heart Pig attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but her struggle with Loyal Heart over it leads to all the core memories being knocked from their hub, shutting down the personality islands. Before Treat Heart Pig can put them back, she, Loyal Heart Dog, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Petunia's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Petunia's long-term memories, and begin to journey back to Headquarters. Donald Duck, Proud Heart Cat, and Goofy attempt to maintain Petunia's emotional state in Treat Heart's absence, but they accidentally cause her to distance herself from her family, friends, and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Petunia's mind where faded memories are disposed and eventually forgotten. Monty eventually plants an idea to run away to Minnesota inside the control console, believing they can produce new happy core memories there. Meanwhile, Treat Heart Pig and Loyal Heart Dog run into Foghorn Leghorn, Petunia's former imaginary friend who is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Petunia's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another one of the personality islands falls. When Petunia prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Treat Heart Pig attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters without Loyal Heart Dog, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Treat Heart Pig into the Memory Dump along with Foghorn Leghorn when he tries to rescue her. While despairingly looking through fading memories, Treat Heart Pig discovers a sad memory that becomes happy when Petunia's family and friends help cheer her up, causing Treat Heart Pig to realize Loyal Heart's importance in showing when Petunia needs help. Treat Heart Pig finds Foghorn Leghorn's discarded star in the dump and the two of them try to escape, but Foghorn Leghorn, who realizes he is weighing Treat Heart Pig down, jumps out and fades away, allowing her to reach the ledge above. Treat Heart Pig then uses various tools from Petunia's imagination to reunite with Loyal Heart Dog and return to Headquarters, where they find that Donald Duck's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Petunia unable to feel anything. Treat Heart Pig lets Loyal Heart Dog take control, and Loyal Heart Dog succeeds in extracting the idea, restoring the console and prompting Petunia to return home. After Loyal Heart Dog reinstalls the now sad core memories, Petunia breaks down in tears and admits to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Treat Heart Pig and Loyal Heart Dog together create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. After a year, Petunia has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy life, with new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Characters * Treat Heart Pig - Joy * Loyal Heart Dog - Sadness * Goofy - Fear * Proud Heart Cat - Disgust * Donald Duck - Anger * Petunia - Riley Andersen * Foghorn Leghorn - Bing Bong Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Thumb Fun Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof